Meeting the King of Gypsies
by TheAnti-SocialCupcakeBunny
Summary: An aspiring artist finally is able to save up for her travel to the catacombs of Paris, little did she know that she'll get stuck in time. Meeting the ever comedic Clopin. Together these two will face strange things together alongside learning things from both worlds. Clopin/OC. Read and Review Please!
1. Saving up for A Dream

October 22, 2012 8:00 a.m. BLOG

Hi there! My name is June Rancher, pretty funny for a name since I was born in October. Anyway…Right now for a 28th birthday treat I was finally able to save up for a trip to the catacombs in Paris, France…I can't WAIT! Plus maybe I could learn how to draw through perspective NOW…I'm too desperate to pass up this awesome opportunity.

Ciao! See ya next month!

JUNER.

Smiling as I imagined the insides of the catacombs, I finished packing up all my gadgets, my emergency suitcase (I bring extra clothes, food and drinks on this one alongside some cash…) and my art suitcase…well maybe that kinda includes my entertainment suitcase. Standing back I looked at my house all packed together, kinda empty…Gee maybe that's why I barely leave home. It just looks so…lonely. Picking up some suitcases and dragging the others I went out to the sidewalk and waited for my taxi to arrive. Taking out my gadgets I checked if they're all fully charged and unscratched. Thirty minutes pass, then an hour but still no taxi. Almost convincing myself that this vacation will have to wait till next year, I stood up and was about to trudge back to the steps till I heard honking. Turning around I just grinned, it was my friend. Adam.

"Yo Adam! What are you doin' here?" I asked staring at him fiddling with his sunglasses.

"Hey I thought I might as well see my friend off but since I'm not late…would you mind if I gave you a lift to the Airport?" he asked stepping out immediately.

"Uhmmm…Sure? Not really sure if they're gonna be on time anyway. And I waited for 5 years to get this." I replied picking up my suitcases.

"Okay then here's your chariot mademoiselle." He said opening the car door to me.

We had fun talking about old childhood memories and making fun of each other about our passions, but as we reached the door to the airport that was pretty much the time for goodbyes.

"Au revoir ma chere." He said with rueful eyes

"Aw shut up. It's not like I'll be gone forever." I said playfully punching his arm.

"Alright better hurry if you wanna make the flight." He said giving me a quick ruffle on my impossibly straight hair.

"M'kay bye!" I said waving my arms as he drove off.

Believe me this was my dream since I heard of it. I heard it was a very haunted spot and that it was very freaky, but what I'm excited about is me being given the chance to actually draw it…Okay now I know I've got issues. Stepping onto the plane, I looked back and smiled, I'll only be gone for at least a month. I thought to myself. Anyway…I'm pretty sure that's where MOST of my problems began…me and my stupid assurances.


	2. Welcome to France!

The whole trip was spent with me trying to sketch the clouds but failing, so I just napped the whole trip off. It all felt like a minute but believe me I barely even know how long it took to get to France… All I could remember was Adam's voice softly whispering to me…

"June, you're beautiful all you need to do is believe in yourself…"

As far as I could tell he's already got a girlfriend, hell I'm not planning to be a third wheel at a relationship…I haven't even been in a relationship…except once…but that was a million years ago. The only relationship I have right now is with my art. Waking up from my nap I noticed that we're landing. About time too, since I am DYING to actually see the catacombs, it's all I could talk about since my cousin gave me the ticket. Of course as usual I asked her and her housemate to accompany me, but they said they're saving up for a trip to the Philippines for the summer. And besides, I've got too much things to worry about to even ask them. I added as an after thought.

Stepping down from the plane I slung some of my bags around my neck, on my shoulders and on my back, the other two I just held with my two hands. Skipping down the pavement with my stuff wasn't hard, even though I get too many people staring at me as though I came from an asylum. But then again, with a woman who's pride was long gone…I didn't really care. Slowing down I looked around and pressed call on Adam's cell number. A few rings were all it took for him to pick up.

"June what is it?" he hissed into the phone. Staring at the phone it took me two minutes to put two and two together, shit. I called them in the middle of hooking up.

"Sorry, but I was just wondering…How are…you?" I asked trying to think up of a better question and hitting myself for the stupid one I came up with.

"Listen, June not now. Look I gotta go." He said in an annoyed tone. With a click he was gone.

Shrugging it off I just went on with my walk. Not bothering that I didn't call a taxi service, can't speak straight French anyway. Passing by some areas I remembered something crazy I always wanted to do and the reason why I wanted to go here. Regaining my speed I ran as fast as I could and when I finally reached my destination I stopped and looked around. Nobody's here, covering my mouth with my hand I looked around again and crept closer. Checking again I dragged my other suitcases (the one I was previously holding in my hands…two to be exact.) entering the catacombs I looked around and smiled. Setting down all of my suitcases on one of the steps I sat down and took out my clearbook which contained not only my best works but thousands and thousands of blank paper. Choosing one at random I swiftly began to sketch the insides of the catacombs, a minute or two later I received a text. Checking the sender and seeing it was Adam I checked the text out.

10/22/13, 3:00 p.m.

Hey there June, sry 4 snapping at u, I hope u cud 4giv me. Nyway Im in a gr8 hurry. All I have to say is tht I am ngaged to Carroll bye!

Ur gud frnd,

AdamC.

Staring at my phone in confusion I just typed in a reply as fast as I could so that I could finish my sketch I'm doing.

10/22/13, 3:19 p.m.

Don't worry now Adam, s'okay. Anyway congrats to your engagement. When did you propose? While making love?

JUNER.

Pressing send I waited till it said: Text sent successfully! But it didn't appear, instead it said: Text sending failed. Try again? Groaning I just stuffed the phone back in my pants and finished the sketch with my pencil and began coloring it with oil pastels. Smudging it and shading it with more of the pastels.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" a voice asked from in front of me.

"Ohhhh….shit." I muttered as I remembered whose voice that belonged to.


	3. Where in the World Am I?

**A.N. So as you guys can see I deleted the first chapter three since after reading it, it made me feel like I rushed it too much. I kinda made Clopin more hostile to June (I mean hey when you see a strange girl appear out of nowhere you have a reason.) but don't worry he'll soon warm up to her (soon but not yet.) plus at the next chapter you'll be able to see him smiling and jolly. (to the kids that is.) Anyway this is where I'll stop for now. Ciao!**

* * *

Looking up my guess was right. But question is…why? How? and mostly. WHAT? I mean I know I'm crazy and all but him? I haven't even known him (much less watched him in years.). I guess I've been lost in thought for too long and too deep that I didn't notice (or felt for a fact.) that someone gripped my arms and tied it from behind.

"Whoa! What the?!"

"Tell me now mademoiselle…who are you?" the man asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know where the hell I am!" I yelled

"Now that is a lie, how is one supposed to be clueless on knowing one's self?" A second man said. He tied my arms (Yes arms not hands, kinda uncomfortable too.) said in a suspicious tone.

"Hey! When the world stops making sense how ARE you supposed to believe everything anymore?" I retorted, trying not to flinch as the rope went tighter.

"Perhaps in where you come from it is senseless but here…it is just life." He replied with a cold voice.

Meanwhile another person, a woman, approached me with a curious look. Looking me up and down, she just shook her head and pointed at my shirt and pants.

"Mademoiselle why are you wearing a man's clothing?" she asked with a thick French accent.

"I'm wearing no guy's clothes." I said trying to get my arm free of the ropes.

"But…it is quite clear you are." She said pointing to the man behind me. Doing the best I can I looked at him and saw he was wearing pants. But not like mine. His was more of a golden color and it doesn't feel like MY pants.

"Mademoiselle what is the message on your shirt?" she asked coming forward to me. Reading it she shook her head and just looked at me with a confused face.

"What does 'I Ship Rizzles!' mean?" she asked.

"No need to know that." I went on.

"Now stop talking the two of you!" the man I saw said with an annoyed tone.

"Where must I put this girl?" the other guy asked.

"Leave her with me. I'm going to see if she is one of those spies." The first guy said.

Taking me by the shoulder, he began dragging me along through the catacombs. A few minutes later, I saw…light and I think I began hearing music. When we got to the light, I was sure I was dreaming. Tents and caravans surround the place along with people, thousands of them. All in brightly colored clothes, chatting and laughing away. Bringing me inside a purple tent, the man just sat me down, but didn't untie me…sad. Staring at me...well more like, glaring. Standing up he began to examine me (if that's even the proper word.) going around me and checking my pockets. Stopping after what seems like hours he shook his head and took out a dagger.

"Stay still." He said as I tried to get away from him.

"Yeah sure, and then you're gonna stab me aren't ya?" I asked with mistrust in my voice.

"Would you just stay still?!" he said through gritted teeth as I shouldered his chin.

Grabbing my shoulder he cut the ropes that held my arms captive. And then he threw the ropes away. Turning me around to face him, I noticed that he was frowning.

"There, do you still want to be stabbed?" he asked in an even more annoyed tone.

Ignoring his question, I ran and ran till I got to the entrance of the catacombs and saw that my things are still here. Sighing in relief I picked my suitcases up and took my drawings and oil pastels. No way on earth I'm staying here, after the crazy things that's been happening lately? No way. I'm gonna go straight to the hotel, order some Bloody Mary and sleep all day. Climbing out, I straightened myself out and looked around the entire place. A graveyard? I mean I know it's like that but still…everything looks so new. WHAT TIME AM I IN?


	4. Saving a Life and Saying Thanks

**A.N. *sighs* Another rushed chapter… So this is my first Author's POV since I don't want to keep writing it in June's POV. It doesn't really expose as much information needed. Sorry for the inconvenience I caused you. That and in the next following chapters you'll find out all about her past and life so yeah lots of sad yet funny stuff…(I hope.) Anywho enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Saving a Life

As she went out of the catacombs she was muttering under her breath. Turning abruptly on one corner and stopped. Right in front of her was/is the woman that was with the crazy guys. Staring at her, she noticed that the woman was badly hurt and was bleeding badly. Pretty much June was guessing that when she was pulled by the purple man the woman went on with work.

"Hey lady!" she yelled rushing forward to the bleeding woman. Checking the pulse she felt a slight one.

"Thank God, thank good God." She mumbled, trying to lift the woman on her shoulders she cursed on the excess weight of her suitcases and bags. Staggering towards somewhere with light she dropped (yes dropped not gently let down.) the woman and looked at the wounds closely.

"Geez, they beat you up real good hey miss?" she said staring at the wounds in mild shock.

Hearing a slight groan come out of the woman's lips, she came closer to hear what the woman is saying. Coming closer and closer to the woman's lips until they were an inch apart, being able to hear quickly she nodded.

"I need to get home." The woman mumbled in pain.

"Okay as soon as we get those treated." She said patting the wounds.

Wincing, the woman forced herself to sit up in order to see June. Staring at her she shook her head and lied back down on the hot ground.

"I cannot believe that it is you that saw me." She mumbled, breathing heavily.

"Listen lady where's the nearest hospital so we could get you an X-Ray scan to see if you fractured some bones." She inquired trying hard not to grimace at the sight of the blood.

"There is no hospital near enough for me to reach it in time." She muttered under her breath.

"Fine we'll take you home then we'll call an ambulance." June said irritably.

"No, I'll just have Reno fix me." She said waving June off.

"Still, I'll accompany you then." June said lifting her again.

"You seem to have many things in your hand mademoiselle." She said eyeing the suitcases.

"What? Oh these old things? They're not even heavy." She lied.

"Okay where's you're house?" She asked looking at all the houses lining one corner.

"Retrace your footsteps and look for a white tent." She said in a voice barely even hearable. (Is that a word?)

"Fine." June said gritting her teeth.

"So do you live with a gravedigger or are you a gravedigger?" June asked trying to strike a conversation.

"No mademoiselle, I dance for money and every now and again I sell some items me and my husband make." The woman replied looking around.

"Sooo…you're a stripper?" June asked trying not to imagine what sick person would hurt…never mind…

"Down there! Push the stone and close it when you enter." The woman said pointing at the entrance of the catacombs.

"Hold on, you live in the sewers?" June asked trying not to look disgusted.

"No, I live in the…" Stopping she leaned close to June's ear and whispered, "Court of Miracles."

"Yeah, and I was sent to a coo-coo house." June muttered in a sarcastic manner, despite the fact that it's true.

"You were?" the woman asked staring at June's face.

"Nope, t'was just a lie." June lied, pushing down away the stone that covered the entrance to the catacombs.

"Oh."

Climbing down the steps, June mumbled and grunted as she forced herself to trudge through the darkness carrying five suitcases and a woman who's badly injured. Seeing the light she forced herself to hurry towards the light. Entering the festive place, she began scanning the tents for a white tent.

"Lady…mind telling me where it is?" June asked, trying not to drop any of her things or the woman or both.

Wincing, the woman raised her finger and pointed out a small tent big enough for two people, right behind the purple tent.

"Fuck, of all people to be your neighbors it's Mr. Asshole-of-the-year-award?" June complained staring at the tent in disgust.

"Well if that's how you see me then why come here to the Court of Miracles?" A voice behind June asked in an annoyed tone.

Stiffening, June turned around and came face to face with a man taller than her, has coal-black hair, and who is frowning right at her. Realizing it was the man that had her tied by the other man she just stuck her tongue out at him and strode to the white tent.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked striding after her.

"Taking this woman to that tent." June said glaring at him. Increasing her pace she got to the tent, entering it she stopped in her tracks when she saw the man that tied her arms together.

"YOU!" June exclaimed, forgetting her burdens for a moment she began yelling obscenities at the man.

"You motherfucking, slimy, ass-kissing, French piece of shit! You tied my fucking arms at the back! You should be fucking thankful that I haven't called the cops to get this shit sorted out!" June yelled as the man came forward with an outraged look on his face.

Coming closer to her, he slapped her cross the cheek and took the woman from June's arms.

"Your arms might give way." The man sneered.

"Reno, you should be happy that she saved my life." The woman scolded, wincing as she was put down on the mattress.

"I'm sorry Matilde, but I cannot really thank someone who has threatened me or for a fact trespassed into our refuge." The man, Reno, said with an angry tone.

"Reno, just thank her. Imagine if Maxime was alive right now, she would have done the same thing." Matilde said touching her husband's arm.

Pulling his arm away from her he glared at her and stood up. Coming towards June, he pulled her out and looked at her.

"What do you want?" June asked looking irritated.

"I would like to thank you for saving my wife, right now she is the only family I have." Reno said looking away from her.

"Yeah, sure, whatev, by the way you might want to have her cleaned up. She might be bleeding to death while we talk." June said bluntly.

"Yes, I will go and see to that immediately." He said striding off again.

Sighing in relief, she turned around and came face-to-face again with the man who had her tied.

"Ugh…whaddya want now?" June asked, exasperated.

"I…would like to say that I am grateful to you (in a sense) that you have saved one of my people." The man muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Shrugging, June picked her things up again and trudged off. Stopping abruptly she turned around and gave the man a smile.

"Dun worry sir, all in a day's work, saving a life's pretty much fun." June said with a quick glance at the tent before running off.


	5. Spending the Night

Meeting the King of Gypsies

**A.N. June gets invited to sleep for the night in the Court of Miracles. Enjoy! Critics are welcome! **

**P.S. Take a guess on the song June sang!**

Chapter Five: Spending the Night

As June was leaving she felt a quick tap on her shoulder, turning around she saw Reno and the purple man. Groaning she set down her cases and looked at them in the eyes.

"What do you want now?" She asked irritably.

"You see, my wife told me that I must thank you properly…I was wondering if you would want to stay here for the night." Reno said, looking down at his feet.

"Yeahhh…I don't know about sleeping in the sewers." June said, pulling a face.

Hearing what she had said, gave her a glare and stalked off muttering. Meanwhile Reno just stared at June in disbelief.

"Do you really think we would have you sleep at the sewers?" Reno asked looking at June in disbelief.

"Well no, not by you…" June said apologetically. "More like the purple guy." She said jerking her thumb at his direction.

"Ah…Well, I believe he shan't do that to the guest of an old friend." Reno said looking at the man. "Now, is it a yes or a no?" Reno asked.

Shrugging June pondered over the offer. What has she got to lose? It's just _one_ night in some underground community.

"Sure man, I'll spend the night here." June said shaking Reno's hands.

"Good. I will pitch your tent up." Reno said, striding off.

Looking around warily, June took out some pills and gulped them down. Breathing in deeply she sat down on the floor cross-legged as she fumbled through one of her bags for her iPod. Seeing a shadow in front of her, she looked up only to realize that it was just the purple man again.

"Hey there purple guy." June said going back to her bag.

"Would you mind moving?" He asked in annoyance.

"For what?" June asked looking equally annoyed. "Aren't people allowed to sit down anymore?" she asked glaring up at him.

"You are allowed to sit but not in front of _my_ tent." He said crossing his arms.

"Okay, fine." She muttered, standing up. Just as she began picking up her things, he pushed past her and entered his tent.

"Sheesh. What an asshole." She muttered glaring at the tent.

"Mademoiselle, your tent is ready." Reno called after her.

"'kay I'm coming over there no need to go and get me!" June yelled running towards the tent.

Reaching the tent, she stopped and she just stared at the tent right in front of her. It was a tent which is midnight blue in color with stars splashed all over it; it was big enough for her and her things but it looks like it was made for a child.

"Um…Sir…" June just stared at it.

"That was Maxime's" Reno said looking away from the tent.

"Oh… Was she you know…your kid?" she asked trying to remember the snippets of conversation she heard.

"Yes, how did you know?" Reno asked looking surprised.

"Lucky guess." June said shrugging.

"Anyway, good night mademoiselle." Reno said walking off to his tent.

Crawling into her tent she placed all her suitcases in it and she took out a photo of a boy and smiled. Closing her eyes she mumbled a song to herself.

_Whenever I cry_

_Your there by my side _

_And you want me to know_

_All the little things_

_That I did for love will bring_

_Peace to my heart…_

Stopping, she shook her head and kissed the photo and placed it back in the bag.

"Good night August. Sweet dreams and Sleep well. Tell Martha big sissy said hi and that she misses her okay?" she whispered, hugging her knees.

That night she dreamt a part of her memory, a memory of her two siblings. She was there witnessing it, her two young siblings. They were at the pool, she didn't see them going to the deeper part. She just didn't see…


	6. What June Sees

**Meeting the King of Gypsies**

**A.N. Sorry for the very long wait you guys, hope you guys didn't suffer too long! I think it's about time you know more about June here, so enjoy reading about the horrors she sees! BTW sorry if the romance is taking long, I like doing slow burns.**

Chapter Six: What June Sees

June woke up with a start, looking around she saw that she was in that same place and timeline she entered. Pushing her blanket aside, she rummaged through her bag and took out a stuffed rag doll and taking the picture of the boy with her, she ventured outside. The first thing she noticed was that it was pitch black outside her tent and only a few torches lit up the place. Creeping through the tents, she went near the entrance of the catacombs and sat down at the steps. Stroking the doll's hair, she closed her eyes, remembering how her siblings helped her.

_It was the first day of high school for June and for the first time in eternity she was about to try something new. She's going to try and ignore the hallucinations and monsters in front of her. Getting up out of bed, she walked past the red-faced woman sharpening a knife in the middle of her room, she opened her curtain and ignored the headless creature right beside her, dressing up she took no notice whatsoever of the little white girl in her closet. Those were the things she sees every day. But thanks to August and Martha's gifts to her she's no longer scared. They gave her a doll and a picture, a small reminder to her that they'll always be there next to her. Stepping into the school bus, she closed her eyes and counted til three, not listening, not looking at the blood-shot eyes of the ghosts in front of her. Reaching her school, she was determined…determined to graduate without fear._

Opening her eyes, June glared at a dark creature and spat out,

"I'm not scared of you anymore, it's pointless. Just go away and never come back."

Almost in a flash, the creature gave her a cruel glare before giving her a crooked smile.

"You know, they won't be there to protect you forever." It said, reaching its hand out to stroke the hair of the rag doll and run its finger on the photo of the boy.

"Yes they will! They always said…" June protested but was cut off immediately.

"What? That they'll be there forever?" It asked mockingly.

"You don't even know what they said." June said giving a look of disgust at the creature.

"Don't I? Remember June, it was I that kept you from saving them." The creature said, giving her a quick lick on the cheek.

Cringing, she pushed the monster of the dark away from her. Shooting it a glance, the creature seemed to enjoy itself with her suffering.

"Now June, enlighten _**us**_ on how you said you are no longer afraid of us." The red-faced woman said, stepping into June's view.

"Yes June, explain." The white-faced girl said, her red eyes shining with hatred.

"Y-you aren't r-real…this can't be real." June said, backing away, tripping on the stairs as she did so.

"Oh really? When even you said that nothing could be real anymore." the red-face woman said, pointing at June with her knife.

"I-I still know wh-what's real or not you know." June said slowly forgetting what and who she is, like her younger self.

Smirking, all the monsters and ghosts parted, to show her her two deceased siblings, staring at her with contempt.

"August? Martha?" June asked slowly coming toward them

Backing away from her, the children ran to the red-faced woman and hid behind her.

"Wh-what's wrong?" June asked, blinking the tears back.

"They hate you June, they don't love you anymore." The woman said, petting their heads.

"Wh-why? Y-you did this!" June said glaring at the woman.

"No June, it was your own fault." She said, giving her a smile that made June's stomach turn inside out. "That moment they drowned, you were so preoccupied trying to get over your fears that you didn't bother saving him. Don't you see June? It's _**YOUR**_ fault they're dead. It's your burden to carry, but don't worry, we'll take care of them better than you ever will." She said, embracing the children in a tight yet cold embrace.

"August, Martha tell me it's not real." June pleaded, looking at the angelic face of the little boy that was once her brother.

Giving her a glare that broke her already broken heart, the boy spat out to his sister,

"We hate you. You let us die because you're scared of them."

"N-no, Martha, that's not true right?" June said, turning to face the little girl with light blue eyes, what was she expecting? A warm hug and a yes? Glaring at June, the little girl clung onto the skirt of the woman and looked at her as if she is the most evil creature on earth.

"No, Martha don't like big sissy anymore." She said clinging even tighter to the red woman.

Her face paling, June shook her head and knelt to face her sister. Taking hold of Martha's shoulders, June held back the tears threatening to spill. Biting her bottom lip, she hugged her sister and planted a kiss on Martha's forehead, but was pushed away.

"June, no matter how hard you try…they will **NEVER** love you." The dark creature said with a twisted smile.

Slumping to the floor, June buried her face in her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably, except that she did not notice a certain male gypsy in a multi-colored outfit in front of her. Clearing his throat was all it took for June to stop crying. Looking up, a surprised look came across her already pale face.

"What are you doing?" he asked a disturbed look clear on his face.

Glaring at him, she stood up wiping the tears from her face. On her way to her tent though, she burst into tears, thinking of what her mistake was…the mistake of her not being there for her siblings.

Meanwhile back in the entrance of the catacombs…Clopin was looking back at the disappearing figure of his guest. He shook his head and walked out of the catacombs, putting on a purple mask; he took out a hand puppet and strode off toward the town square where his cart is waiting to be set up for a puppet show.

**A.N. What do you guys think? Sorry if it's too June oriented, I'm trying to put Clopin in as much as possible. Anyway, the reason why I'm not using his name while he and June's talking is because June **_**may**_** know him through the book and the movie but problem is, she'd never believe that she's meeting the real deal, I mean hey, she sees things that others can\t so it's pretty obvious that she can't exactly believe anything she sees anymore.**


End file.
